The present invention relates to a machine for crimping an end fitting onto a hose. More particularly, the invention relates to such a machine which is capable of crimping a wide variety of types and sizes of end fittings onto a wide variety of types and sizes of hoses and which can be quickly and easily changed from one type and size to another.
The prior art has provided a number of machines for radially inwardly deforming a workpiece. One crimping machine which incorporates two pusher members between a hydraulic ram and a die assembly which can be swung open to permit removal of the workpiece and die assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,514.
Another crimping machine is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 672,295, filed Mar. 31, 1976, and assigned to the assignee of this application. This pending application discloses a crimping machine which incorporates two pusher members between a hydraulic ram and a die assembly which can be swung open about a lateral axis which extends from front to back of the machine. The die assembly includes two die sections which are removably connected to the pusher members. After a crimping operation is completed, the pusher members retract and pull the die sections from the socket. A camming arrangement then swings the pusher members and die sections laterally outwardly to permit removal of the workpiece and die assembly.